The Very Short Diary of Erin Mayes
by anythinggoes666
Summary: Erin Mayes was an unremarkable Gryffindor girl with a talent for getting caught up in things that were none of her business. And being possessed by death eaters. It wouldn't do to forget that bit.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not and never will be J.K. Rowling. I'm also not making any money with this. Woe is me.

Now onto the story!

Dear Diary,

I don't know where to start. I have to fit my whole life on these brief pages- the good times, the bad times, the bittersweet thoughts and the broken moments. Pick and choose which memories the world can remember about me. And I don't have the time to ponder over it like I am- I have to write, and plan, and write.

Thats it. I'm starting at the most important part- where my life went from that of an average Hogwarts student to a version of hell. A little over five months ago, at the end of my O.W.L year. If thats all I ever write, then at least my mother will understand why I had to leave her the way will.

Important Incident No. 4: Sunday, June 4th, 1775

Lily was twirling her red hair around her finger as she read through our charms textbook for what may have been the sixth time, but was probably only her fourth. Next to her sat Alice, who was reading a novel about different plants instead of studying for our Charms exam. I was across from them both, pretending to be absorbed by the notes in front of me and not daydreaming about dinner.

My musings were interrupted by Lily, who took a moment of her time to tickle me with the feather of her quill.

"Lily! I was studying!" I squeaked as I tried to squirm away from the quill.

"And I'm second cousins to the giant squid." Alice said, smirking into her book.

"Oh, like you're one to talk," I said indignantly, "you're not even _pretending_." At this, Lily felt the need to take charge.

"You both need to start memorizing this stuff- the O.W.L.'s are in a little over a week! And no offense you two, but charms isn't exactly either of your forte." Alice and I sighed in unison.

"Thats what we have you for, Lils." I pointed out, gesturing my wand in her direction partly to ensure she wouldn't attempt to tickle me again. Lily gave a slight sigh, but I could see the smile shinning through. Lily was not without her vanity, though Alice and I had learned to love her for it. Or at least despite it.

"Alright, how about I quiz you guys?" The us in question looked at each other and nodded, accepting the compromise.

But two and a half hours later, I was no longer capable of paying further attention to the questions Lily pelted in my direction. It was time for a distraction, in the name of not dying of boredom. With that in mind, I hid my wand up my sleeve and looked for a target.

Across the room from my seat was a girl on a ladder trying to reach a book on the top shelve. I mentally apologized to her before waving my wand and muttering "_Depulso_" in the middle of a fake cough.

With a squeak and a louder than expected thump, I had created the perfect way to get out of more charms work- because while Lily may be vain, no one could ever call her less than kind.

With an, "Oh my goodness!" she was up and out of her seat, rushing over to help the victim of my boredom. Alice, who is also far nicer than I've ever been, was not far behind. As for me, I rushed out of the library like the devil was at my heels.

I was free for all of a minute- until I ran into another body rounding the corner at a speed roughly equivalent to mine, and we both fell to the ground.

"Ouch." Was my ever so eloquent response, to which the rather large lump next to me said "Oomph." I got to my feet, prepared to make an apology as sincerely and quickly as I could.

"Listen, I'm really sorry, I didn't meant to barge into you like that, I just had to get away from Lil- I mean, the library." Sirius Black, who was still in the process of standing up, gave me a lopsided grin.

"Avoiding Lily, are we? Whats she done now- told you to get your essay done?"

"Oh, as if you and Potter don't do the exact same thing to Lupin." And it was true, I had seen Lupin chasing after the two Marauders at least once a week for the last several years, yelling various insults and accusations generally referencing cheating.

"Thats actually a long and ongoing game of tag." I raised an eyebrow at this, even as I wished for an innocent look half as effective as Blacks.

"Where Lupin is always it?"  
"Whats life without a little consistency?" And despite myself, I laughed- for about three seconds, because Lily, red hair framing her face like flames, had turned the corner and seen the two of us.

"Erin Samantha Mayes! How could you do that! She was just an innocent first year and you- you-" Sirius was looking at Lily with bright eyed amusement, while I was attempting to blend into the walls."Yes, Evans? What did our lovely Erin Samantha Mayes do this time?" He asked, sending a wink in my direction, which I pretended not to see. Sirius Black was a serious (pardon the pun) womanizer, even if no one dared say it to his face.

"She- she-" Ironically, Lily only stuttered when she was truly angry- which was a curious truth, as she never stuttered in Potters presence. Or at least, very rarely. "She hexed a first year! For no reason!" At this point, she had turned completely towards me, her hand raised accusingly. "You know I'm going to have to take points, right? Why would you do that?" Exasperation lent her eyes a dull wash and made her shriek a good deal less ear piercing. Unfortunately, Sirius took this moment to make up for her relatively quiet reprimand.

"Erin Samantha Mayes! Hex an innocent, ickle firstie? Thats it, I'm going to expel you! To Dumbledore's office!" He said, in what I presumed was an impression of Professor McGonagall.

"Oh for Godric's sake Black. Just because you now know my entire name doesn't mean you have to use it." I saw Lily's normally fair complexion turn a dark shade of red, and realized that I really should have been focusing on her side of the argument. Not Blacks. Oopsies.

"I swear to Merlin Erin. You're not even a little repentant are you? Fifteen points from Gryffindor and if you don't come up with a decent excuse, I'm going to lock you out of the dorms tonight." Her glare was fierce. And more than a little bit intimidating.

"I'm sorry Lils." I began, attempting to look contrite and by Blacks smile, I guessed failing. Well, I thought, if I'm going to lose anyway... May as well go with the truth. "I was going to die of boredom! Its not my fault that the girl was the sacrifice necessary to save my life!" Then I did what any sane person would do when faced with the wrath of Lily Evans- I turned and ran for my life. I could hear Black's laughter cackling along the corridors with mine and Lily's footsteps thudding along the stone floors.

Thanks to my long legs and fairly intimate knowledge of which doors were behind which tapestries, I managed to escape Lily, but only just. My legs weren't the only part of me that was long- I was probably the tallest girl in the school, and by a decent margin at that. There was a lot of me that needed to hide, so the smaller tapestries would do me no good. It was sheer good luck that I was near the statue of the hump backed witch- there is a tapestry three doors to her left that hides a little known balcony. I dashed behind it and just managed to stop the tapestry from moving and giving away my hiding spot as Lily's mad footsteps ran past.

As it turns out, successfully getting away from her that night was the worst thing I could have possibly done. Because when Lily makes threats, she doesn't go back on them. Not for anything.

So I found myself locked out of not only the dormitory, but because I had made the decision to hide from her until past curfew, also locked out of Gryffindor tower.

"What do you mean, the passwords been changed?" I asked the Fat Lady in a less than kindly tone. Can you blame me? It was ten in the evening, I'd been running and hiding and not eating for hours- all I wanted was a break.

"I mean that Thestral isn't the password anymore, and I can't let you in. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to visit..." I stopped paying attention to the portrait, lost in my fuming mind. She locked me out. How could she? That was crossing a line, even for Lily in a temper. I stood on the landing beside the now empty portrait and screamed that I was outside. Either no one heard me, or the entire Gryffindor house had decided to ignore me. Whatever the reason was, no one came to open the portrait for me. I was on my own. So with one last curse- "Lily Evans, I hope you can hear me, because you are _officially_ more of a toe rag than James Potter!"- I started to walk away from the portrait. Started being the key word.

"You think she's come back yet?" I heard the hushed words, not from behind the portrait, but from down the stairs.

"Yeah, someone was making that racket. We all know what a set of lungs that Mayes girl has."

"All the better for screaming, yes?" In an instant, my thoughts went from mildly confused to concerned for my own well being. These people- I thought they were probably Slytherins- didn't sound as though they were joking, despite the scattered laughter. I had to get out of there.

In a move I would learn to regret, I leant down to take of my shoes, leaving me in socks that padded nearly silently across the floor. Nearly, as it turns out, wasn't silently enough.

"Do you hear that?" I flinched. I recognized that voice. It belonged to none other than Bellatrix Black, a seventh year student renowned for her less than stable mind and her sadistic tendencies. She raised her voice and called out to me. "Don't be shy, sweetie. We're not going to hurt you... much." It was then that I proved my Gryffindor impulsiveness, and I've rarely regretted it more.

"Riiight. Because thats what you're known for. Kindness. Hold on while I pick you some flowers, hmm?" As I spoke, I was reaching into my robes for my wand, but it was stuck and before I could get it out of the pockets Bellatrix and her crony, Lestrange another seventh year, walked calmly up the stairs towards me, wands out. And pointed at me.

When Bellatrix saw me, she cackled. I mean cackled. Like one of the witches on muggle TV, or an evil villain, and the I felt the hair on the back of my neck stiffen. "Did the little girl forget her wand? All alone out here, without anyone to help?" More insane laughter.

I might have come up with some reply, if it weren't for the silent stunner Lestrange sent my way while I was focused on trying to hex Bellatrix without a wand. Why would I do such an idiotic thing? Simple. Because my wand was still in my pocket, caught on something or perhaps Black had set a sticking charm on it... The world blacked out before I could do more than mentally curse my luck.

When I came to, it was not to the pleasant feeling of a pillow under my head and the sound of birds chirping. Or even to the sound of Lily and Potter arguing. Instead, it was to the mutterings of a group of Slytherins- it sounded like at least three and maybe more. In the interests of trying to discern my surroundings, I remained silent and feigned sleep.

"She's just a half blood and her mother's as good as a squib anyway. I say we kill her." I didn't recognize the voice. How could someone I didn't even know want to kill me?

"No, you idiot. Do you really think Dumbledore would let a murder escape his overly large nose? Besides, she's mine. I decide what happens. And I know just how to please our master..." This was Bellatrix, and a hushed silence followed her statement (what a drama queen) before she continued.

"Well, me, Lestrange and Malfoy are all graduating at the end of this year. This means our Lord will have to look for new followers in Hogwarts- and we all know how Dumbledore watches us. Though we follow him loyally, there isn't much we can do to help him until we graduate. This little mudblood lover in Gryffindor" she spat the house name "will not be watched at all."

I could hear the triumphant grin in her voice, but it appeared the other "followers" were as stumped as I was.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Questioned Lestrange. Bellatrix laughed instead of replying, and though I tried not to, I flinched at the sound of it.

"She's awake!" I pretended to still be under the effects of the stunner until a sharp boot kicked me and I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out.

"What do you want?" Bellatrix was gazing at me dispassionately, while Lestrange and a blonde who I presumed was Malfoy glared.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Spat Lestrange.

"Its alright, Rodolphus. I dare say I can take care of myself." Her smile was fiercer than I thought smiles could be. "Now, dearie, would you like to know what we have planned for you? It is rather... special." She giggled and her dark eyes, nearly black, sparked with danger.

"They say curiosity killed the cat... But I'm a lion, so shoot." The next thing I knew, I was screaming.

"You think you're so clever, little girl. But I have the wand here, and if you dare disrespect me again, I'll do much worse than a little pain hex. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Now, as to what I'm going to do with you... Malfoy, grab the book on Masterful Curses in my bag. Now." I heard him walk away, and a few moments later, I heard him come back towards us.

"Perfect. Page 43. Read the inscription."

"Yes, Bella. Page 43. The Statua Curse, which translates roughly to the 'Puppet Curse' can only be used upon a willing victim. (For ways to make a victim willing, turn to page 114.) However, once instituted, the victim's body will be under the person named "master" by the incantation. There are limits to this curse- which is why it never reached such infamity as the Imperius Curse and its brethren. The "master" can not control the victim continuously and-" Throughout this reading, I was reaching into my pocket in a desperate search for my wand. It wasn't anywhere, and my legs were tied up in ropes that refused to budge.

"Malfoy! Thats enough, thank you. The incantation?"

"Statuis followed by the proposed master's name. The wand movements-"

"I know them. Well, little girl, are you ready to become my masters puppet?" Again, she giggled, and I did not quite dare to reply. I was helpless, but for one thing- the book had said she needed my permission, and I was most certainly not willing.

"Oh, is the child going to need to be convinced?" There was an excited edge to her voice that honestly scared the living daylights out of me. What kind of monster actively looked forward people disobeying them so they would have reason to cause them pain? The answer: Bellatrix Lestrange. "How about some more pain then, little girl? How long do you think you can hold out?"

Instead of hexing me, as I expected her to, she began walking towards me, raised her healed boot, and kicked at my ribcage. I couldn't hold in a gasp, then a scream of pain. If she hadn't broke bone, she at least bruised it severely. But I couldn't be a puppet.

"Ready to say yes to _Statuis_, darling?"

"No." She raised her foot again and I flinched back so strongly my head smacked into the wall behind me. This caused all three of my tormenters to laugh uprorously.

"Not such a brave little lion child after all, are you?" Mocked Bellatrix. Then she pulled out her wand and sent a nonverbal curse towards my leg. At first, I couldn't feel anything. Then I noticed my right leg was twisting, ever so slowly, of its own accord.

"What?" I said, more out of shock than any true desire to hear the answer.

"Hmm, not much into the grey areas of magic are we? Its quite simple really. Your leg is going to turn one inch every minute- and its not going to stop. Soon, your skin will tear, your knee bone will dislocate, and you will lose rather a lot of blood. That is, if you don't cooperate. In the mean time, Malfoy, care to enlighten the girl on her mother?"

"It'd be my pleasure," Malfoy said in a smooth, silken voice, "your mother lives in a small cottage, 42 Walling Road, in the northeast sector of the magical village North Shire. Sound accurate?" He paused as though waiting for my answer. I didn't give him one. "Well, thats what your father tells us. Or should I say told?"

I winced, both from the implication- though I was far from close with my father, I didn't exactly wish him dead- and the increasing pain in my leg.

"You see, Mayes, if you don't say yes to our little spell, you can say bye-bye to your mother. My lord has the capability to kill her within minutes if he hears how you've displeased Bella here. She is a bit of a... favorite... of his." He drawled the last bit, and I could just picture the arrogant smirk on his lips. My leg turned an inch further than my leg was ever meant to turn and I felt the skin on my upper thigh tear as it tried to accommodate the movement-

"Ahhh-fine I'll-Argh-do it-Ahh." The words fell out of my mouth, mingled so tightly to my scream that I didn't even realize I'd said them until it was too late to take it back. I had always thought, somewhere in the back of my mind, that I would be able to handle torture. That my principles would be stronger than the influence of pain. It appears that I was wrong. A bolt of shame hit me, followed by terror, as I heard Bella incant the spell.

"_Statuis Lord Voldemort!_" There was a twist in my mind, not painful, simply different, and I knew Bellatrix had been successful. With another wave of her wand, my leg ceased its twisting, reducing the pain to a dull throb.

"Now, little girl, there is one simple rule you have to remember. Do not, ever, make any attempt to tell someone about this- not by speaking, writing, gesturing, nothing. Or we will not stop at killing your mother. You have friends here, yes? And one of them is a muggleborn... What _fun _we could have with her. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head, my throat sore from screaming earlier. This wasn't enough for Bellatrix, who shot another pain curse (I still don't know what it was) at me.

"Yes."

"Good little girl." The condescension in her tone was thicker than mud. I felt like a pet of hers, a simpleminded bobble head, a failure of a Gryffindor. But I knew she had me. I would never tell another soul- not if it meant death for my best friends and family. I had failed under torture, but I would not fail again. My pride would not allow it.

And that, dearest diary, is the day I lost my free will. I would write more, but James Potter has been trying to read this over my shoulder for over half an hour now, and I fear he might just snatch it if I don't stop soon.

Until Tomorrow,

Erin Mayes


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Aftermath

Dear Diary,

People are beginning to give me odd looks. Sirius and James are being particularly nosy- they know I never had a diary before, and suddenly I'm (and I quote) "all obsessed with it!". Alice and Lily are taking it a bit more calmly. They assume that I'll tell them what its about when I'm ready- just like I used to with everything else. Used to.

But enough about the here and now- onward to the past! (Oh, that was an oxymoron. I've always liked those.)

The Aftermath, or How They Found Me: Monday Morning, June 5th, 1775

I woke up hours later to discover that very little had changed about my predicament. Though I was no longer tied up and my wand had been placed near my head, I was still lying next to a wall in an unidentified corridor. And, even worse, my leg was still broken, and if the pain the climbed up the left side of my ribcage was anything to go by, so was one of my ribs.

Nevertheless, I attempted to stand, grabbing onto the wall like a lifeline and hoisting myself up inch by inch. I was surprised to find myself at the bottom of a staircase that, unless I missed my guess, led to the astronomy tower.

So that was how I was expected to explain my various injuries. I had to give it to Bellatrix, she was far from stupid. Now all I had to do was wait for someone to find me, and tell them about my fall down the stairs.

The first person to stumble across me was a small Ravenclaw second year, and he took one look at me and ran away screaming. I sighed as I glanced down at myself from where I was seated on the stairs and grudgingly admitted that I really couldn't blame him.

My leg was clearly bent at an odd angle, and there was just enough blood to trickle down my leg and turn my white socks a dull red. I wasn't exactly a pretty site. But I really wished he would have at least had the sense to ask if I was alright. If I was really lucky, he would run into an older student, who would come and help me. Heres a hint: I wasn't really lucky.

It was at least another hour- though time passes oddly when you're by yourself and in pain- before I heard footsteps.

"Hello? Hello! I could use some help over here! Oi! Person walking away! Listen to me!"

There was a slight scuffle as the person stopped. Then a hesitant, "Hello?"

"Help me!Oh, bollux- _sonorus_! Help me! I'm at the bottom of the stairs!" I screamed as loudly as I could. Despite the fact that he could only be a few meters away from me, the movement of sound in Hogwarts was strange.

"Okay, okay, don't freak, I'm on my way..." I heard the voice answer me, and I slumped in relief.

"Mayes?" My rescuer was stared at me from two steps away, looking more pale than usual.

"Potter?" I parroted sarcastically, because honestly, he really should have been able to tell who I was after knowing me for five years. Besides, I was in pain, exhausted, and a little bit terrified. He was lucky I wasn't screaming at him. When he still just stood there in shock, I lost what little remained of my patience. "A little help, maybe? Merlin knows I've only been waiting for someone to come all night. But its no big deal, really."

"Bloody hell, Mayes. What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"I'm peachy." I said with a smile that probably looked more like a grimace than anything else. "And I fell down the stairs. Last night. After I was locked out of the common room. Thanks for that, by the way." I fought the urge to not laugh hysterically, and failed miserably. Potter, for his part, couldn't seem to decide what to do with me. In the end, he settled for sitting on the stair next to me and waiting for the laughter to stop.

"I'm sorry- hahahaha- its just- ha- been a bit -hahahaha- of a rough-ha- night-haha." I said as soon as I calmed down enough to speak. The best chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team slid his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Mayes. Do you think you can stand?" I groaned at the prospect.

"I can try... but no promises..." Not helping the matters was the fact that Potter was the same height as I was, which meant that our weights were similar enough that I'd be a burden for him to carry. Still, he moved his arm from over my shoulder to under my arm, and together we managed to stand- so long as I was leaning on him.

"I'm sorry Potter. But either you're going to have to half carry me all the way to the hospital wing, or we could try... I don't know, does wingardium leviosa work on people?"

He shook his head after thinking about it for a few seconds. "It might work," he replied, "but I don't want to risk levitating you and having something break my concentration. I don't think you need anymore broken bones." At this I started to laugh again, because at that point, my entire mind was on the 'laugh or cry' edge of sanity. Potter, seeing I was about to lose control again, used his free arm to tug on a handful of my hair.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Mayes. But I don't think its a good idea for you to keep laughing like that... It doesn't sound natural, you know?" I nodded to show I understood what he meant, and forgave him. I think he knew what I meant. "Anyway, ready to start the adventure of a lifetime?"

It is a special kind of person who can be lighthearted in the midst of a crisis. James Potter, for all his faults, was exactly the person I needed that morning. He carried me all the way to the Hospital and didn't complain once. Not even when I rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep, or erupted once again into hysterical laughter that turned into tears. He just walked beside me, holding me up, making little jokes, and telling me, whenever my steps seemed to falter- "You can do it, Mayes. Just another few steps." or "I've got you, just keep putting one foot in front of the other."

And when we passed other students, he glared at them or, when necessary, told them off for staring. Lily may have hated him, but I couldn't help thinking that underneath the arrogant, toe rag type exterior, James Potter was a great guy.

I don't know how long it took us to get to the Hospital Wing. It was probably over a half hour, with the way I moved slower than a slug. But eventually, we did it.

"Look Mayes- its the dragons stash of gold!" James said when we caught our first glance of the place.

"Yay! I've been itching to defeat a dragon all morning." I said, smiling at him as we crossed the threshold. "Hey, Potter? You can call me Erin, if you want. All my friends do." He looked at me askance for a moment before smiling in return and performing the largest bow he could with me leaning on his shoulder.

"It'd be my pleasure, Erin. And you, of course, must call me James."

For the first time all morning, I laughed without lapsing into hysteria. Then James called for Madame Liment, and I was quickly placed in a bed while James was shuffled off to class.

"Tell Lily and Alice where I am, alright?" I called as Madame Liment literally pushed him out the door, and he had just enough time to say "My pleasure!" before the door slammed in his face.

LALALALALALALA

Hell hath no fury like a school healer scorned.

"What do you mean you fell down the stairs? Your entire right leg is on sideways! Your rib is fractured! Not once, in my seventy years of healing, has anyone _ever_ managed to do this to themselves by _falling down the stairs_." I think that if she hadn't been dolling out a potion, she would have used air quotes. "Lets try this again, shall we? What happened?"

"Honestly, Madame Liment, thats what happened! It was dark, I fell, and thats it!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me, Ms. Mayes." She fairly hissed at me as she shoved a yellow potion at my lips. "Drink this." Then with a huff, and a final reminder to 'get some rest', I was left alone with my thoughts.

Thoughts that were swimming with the reality of my torture- some people will tell you that traumatic events blur and sometimes are even wiped away from memory entirely, but this was not the case for me. I could still feel the shooting pain from my leg, how difficult every gasp of air was, despite the comfort of a hospital bed and the influence of a Pain Potion.

Worse than that was the reminder of the spell that took away my free will. I looked about frantically in my mind, searching for some hidden persona hiding in the nooks and crannies of my brain. Nothing showed up, but I was far from relieved. I did, however, decided to look up the curse as soon as possible, acknowledging that there was very little I could do about it until I knew exactly what it did, and hopefully, what its limits were. Around this time, the sleeping draught Madame Liment had forced upon me finally started to work, and I fell into a fitful slumber.

"What happened to her?"

"Why didn't she come back to the dorms last night?"

"Potter said she fell..."

"Well thats what she told me."

Faintly annoyed, I opened my eyes to see a crowd of people around my bed.

"So its lunch time then?" I asked, pleased to see Lily jump in surprise.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed, while I rolled my eyes.

"Very astute, Lily. Thanks for locking me out of the dorm, by the way." And though I tried to stop it, the last bit of my statement came out harsh and angry. She flinched, and James, Alice and Frank all turned to her in shock.

"You did what?" James accused, for once not even trying to charm Lily.

"It was an accident! I-I thought you'd be back before curfew." She whispered into her hands. It was, at best, a half truth. Lily would never honestly want to hurt anyone, but Lily also didn't consider lack of sleep to be 'hurt'. More likely, she the thought that I could be seriously injured hadn't even crossed her mind. It was a school after all, and with Dumbledore around, what was the worst that could happen?

"Lils, its okay." I allowed, and the rest of my visitors looked at me with wide eyes. "Really. You warned me, after all. And its not like you're a psychic and knew I would fall down those stairs... You're not, right?"

Lily finally looked up from her hands, a hopeful smile on her lips, though her eyes were wet. "I'm still really sorry, Erin. I swear, I'll make it up to you." I gave her a wry grin as I thought about possible ways to exploit that sentence.

"So, you really did all that to yourself just by falling?" This was Alice, who had apparently decided she'd had enough of being quiet. "It seems kind of hard to do."

"Well, I have been practicing." I announced, as the sudden image of Bellatrix raising her wand filled my vision. James laughed lightly before putting in his two cents.

"I must say, you look a sight better than you did this morning. I was worried you were going to swoon into my arms and then I'd literally have to carry you up here!"

"At least then it would have sounded more like a fairy tale. 'And the princess swooned upon seeing her gallant knight come to-'"

"Ravish her?" Interrupted a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned toward the sound, and I gratefully used the time to return my cheeks to their usual fair, if freckled, state. "Come on Prongs, we've got to finish that thing now or we'll have to wait another two weeks!"

Feeling recovered, I too turned to look at the rest of the Marauders, who stood just inside the Hospital Wing. "Thanks for checking up on me, James." I said as he stood to leave.

"Anytime, my lady." He quipped, though I couldn't help but notice that his eyes were on Lily, and not myself.

"Come on Prongs!" Black cajoled, his leg thumping the floor impatiently.

"Don't worry, people who are in the hospital wing but haven't even bothered to ask after my well being. I'll be good and ready to hex you as soon as tomorrow." Lupin, who had been standing slightly behind Black, opened his mouth, his eyes staring at mine in apology, but before he could speak, Black had pulled out his wand.

"Guess I should get my hexes in while you're indisposed then?" He countered, the corners of his mouth twitching madly.

"Guys! The thing!" Pettegrew snapped, already pulling Lupin toward the door. "Mayes, I'm glad your alright. Now come _on_." And with that, the marauders walked out, James sneaking looks at Lily until the door shut behind him.

"You know," Alice admitted, "I never thought of Pettegrew as the take charge type." Lily and I shrugged, but Frank answered her after a moment of thought.

"He is, though. In the dorms, he's always the one with the deciding vote. Sure, the other guys do most of the talking, but if Peter doesn't like it, they don't usually do it."

"Alright, so Pettegrew has hidden depths. But how were classes, did you guys copy notes for me? What did I miss?" And with that, we entered into a lengthy discussion about Transfiguration, Potions, and the impending O. , only interrupted when Madame Liment shooed everyone out so I could sleep. She did however, imply that I would be free to leave in the morning after she checked me over.

LALALALALALALALALALALA

True to her word, Madame Liment sent me on my way before classes started. The remainder of term was spent catching up on the lessons I'd missed and trying to find out more about the Statua Curse. This was, of course, interspersed with Lily's semi-weekly rants about the importance of O.W.L's, the O.W.L's, themselves, and my own ever increasing panic that there was someone controlling my body and no one else, including myself, could tell the difference.

Finally, the day before we were all set to get on the train for summer break, I broke down and asked someone I swore I would never talk to again about it. Eldon Greengrass, a Ravenclaw in the year above me, whose family had ties to the Dark Arts- but Eldon himself didn't hang around the 'future death eater's club'.

"Hey, Greengrass, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked as I approached him outside by the black lake. He nodded slightly and turned towards me.

"What is it, Mayes?" The words were flat and toneless.

"Do you know anything about the Statua Curse?" Subtlety had never been my forte. His eyebrows went up dramatically.

"Why would you want to know about that? Its not exactly light magic, Mayes."

"I heard some of that crowd talking about how useful it'd be- one of them even said she'd love to use it on a student here. I just want to know what to look out for, but I couldn't find it in the library." Greengrass nodded, and I felt some of the tension ease out of my shoulders. He would tell me.

"You wouldn't, if anything it'd be in the restricted section... Alright Mayes, but only because you're decent for a Gryffy." He smirked at me, and his face was so familiar in that moment that I wanted to forget the reasons I couldn't associate with him any longer. "So, the Statua Curse is one of the stronger Curses, but it needs the victims consent to work. Once they have that, the person casting the curse can choose one person to 'control' the victim." I nodded along, though I knew all of this information already.

"But are there any restrictions? A counter curse?"

"I don't know about counter curses, but the victim can only be controlled when the 'master' vacates his own body. I think great distances would be a hindrance... Oh, and the victim won't remember anything that happens to them while they are under the 'master's' control. Thats all I've got Mayes. Should be more than enough to tell you that the best option is to just say 'no', right?" He laughed a bit, but stopped when he saw I wasn't smiling. "Oh come off it, Mayes. Its not like they're going to use the thing on _you_."

I forced a smile and nodded. "Thanks, Greengrass." Then I walked away, and to the best of my knowledge, neither of us looked back.

LALALALALALAALALALALALALALA

I'm too tired to write anything else- its almost one in the morning and I have double potions tomorrow morning. I don't want to blow up the class because I'm too tired to remember the number of newt brains to add.

Until Tomorrow,

Erin Mayes

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL

Thanks for reading :-) Please leave a review!


End file.
